freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Femmex/@comment-26020050-20150727110634/@comment-11205547-20150728013747
"ICH weiß die schichtpläne meiner kollegen net auswendig und selbst mein chef muss immer wieder draufgucken. xD" Ich kenne den Schichtplan meiner Kollegen auch nicht auswendig :P Aber wenn ich was "planen" würde, hätte ich keine Probleme mich danach zu richten ;) Es ist der gleiche Blödsinn ^^ Und der hat es sogar in einen Artikel geschafft. -------------------------------- big-bro = purple bitch = phone guy "schlüssel-indiz: alle dreie wussten um die benutzung, handhabung und tücken der schnappschloss-kostüme und der animatronics." Kann gut sein, ob der Bruder das nun weiß, weiß ich (noch) nicht ;) "alle dreie haben die animatronics gehasst." Phony fällt da raus ^^ Er hat nie ein schlechtes Wort über sie verloren. Im Gegenteil. "alle dreie haben kinder gehasst, besonders die heulboje.ja, auch phone guy! wie war das doch gleich? ach ja: kaum ging es um mangle, waren es die kinder schuld, obwohl wir ja jetzt wissen, dass es big-bro gewesen war." Moment... da drehst du Phony aber das Wort im Mund um ^^ Er hat berichtet warum Mangle so aussieht. Außerdem wird nirgendswo gesagt, wie alt der Bruder ist und was man unter "Kinder" zu verstehen hat, ist auch unterschiedlich zu verstehen. Er könnte auch 14 Jahre alt sein ---> Bezeichnet man meist immer noch als Kind. Außerdem hat er nie ein schlechtes Wort über Kinder verloren. Auch hier im Gegenteil. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. Das ist eine Pro-Kind und Pro-Animatronic Aussage. "ganz schön dreist! und ansonsten isses doch super-merkwürdig, dass phone guy NIE, aber auch wirklich NiE ein wort über irgendwelche kinder verliert, erst recht nicht über die vermissten kinder! wtf!?" You’ll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone okay, ... '' Warum sollte Jerremy nah bei den Animatronics bleiben, wenn Phony nicht angst hätte das was mit den Kindern passieren könnte? ;) Nö das er kein Wort über irgendwelche verschwundenen Kinder verliert ist korrekt. Allerdings messe ich dem auch nicht soviel Bedeutung zu. Gleiche Geschichte wie beim Imschutz nehmen des Unternehmens. Wohlmöglich darf er es einfach nicht. Er erzählt das mit dem Biss auch so nebensächlich: ''But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Ganz ehrlich? Wenn das ein einschneidendes Erlebnis in meinem Leben gewesen wäre - und der Fasttod meines Bruders wäre es - dann würde ich das nicht so locker und nebensächlich über die Lippen bringen, wie Phone Guy es getan hat. "big-bro's foxy-maske ist sicherlich NICHT die von heulboje's puppe. deren kopf ist viel zu klein, um wirklich als maske getragen zu werden." Ach komm... ^^ Du kannst doch nicht die Maße eines 8 Bit-spiels als realistisch bezeichnen. Es mag was dran sein, aber muss nicht stimmen. Beharre ich auch nicht drauf, ist nur meine Vermutung "das gleiche animatronic-todesgekreische!!!" gleiche Geschichte hier: es handelt sich immer noch um ein 8 Bit Spiel und es soll nen Horroreffekt darstellen. (selbst mein ansonsten taffer bruder hat sich bei dem "Jump Scare" erschreckt xD) Realismus halte ich da für unangebracht. Metaphern sind da mehr worum es geht. Ich hab es beim ersten mal z.B. garnicht gecheckt, das es ein Junge mit Maske ist und nicht Foxy. ^^" Technisch gesehen wäre es aber machbar: du musst ja nicht den Kopf überstülpen sondern nur aufschneiden und ein Gummiband an den seiten anbringen (und ein paar Luftlöcher reinpieksen, wäre zumindest clever xD) "seine kumpane haben auch animatronic-masken auf, aber die anderen puppen von heulboje sind intakt. hm!^^" Das ist wieder so ein "Schichtplan" Argument ;) Es gibt natürlich nur diese vier Puppen im Raum des Jungen auf der Welt, keine weiteren, denen man den Kopf abschneiden und als Maske umfunktionieren könnte xD ---------------- Ne du ^^ wenn das die einzigen Argumente und "Gemeinsamkeiten" sind hinkt das von vorne bis hinten. Gibt es äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Purpleguy in FnaF4 und dem Bruder? Ehrliche Frage, ich hab noch keine Ahnung. Gleiche Statur und ähnliches? Warum sollte ein (fast) erwachsener Mann seine ebenfalls erwachsenen Kumpels zu einer Kindergeburtstagsfeier mitnehmen? Geschweigedenn son dummes verhalten (das einschließen, Verstecken und Erschrecken, Quälen etc) gegenüber seinem deutlich jüngeren Bruder zeigen? Außerdem an seinem Arbeitsplatz? (Den Kopf in das Maul eines Animatronics stecken) Dann noch was: Phone Guy hat eine leitende Position inne. Ich weiß es gibt das Klischee von den pickeligen 16 jährigen Co-Geschäftsleitern aber: aber auch die schieben keine Nachtschichten UND die Stimme von Phone Guy ist die eines erwachsenen Mannes. Wenn Scott es wirklich so beabsichtigt hätte, und er bügelt ja sämtliche Logiklücken irgendwie vernünftig aus, dann wäre es von ihm aus der größte und hässliche Fehler gewesen, Phone Guy selbst zu sprechen. Phone Guy = Big Bro ist ausgeschlossen Purple Guy = Big Bro zweifelhaft ---> und es gibt mehr Kinderhasser da draußen als nur einen. Phone Guy = Purple Guy... Es gibt nach wie vor nur zwei Indizien die da ziehen: 1. Das Bild von Purple Guy mit "dem Objekt-das-aussieht-wie-ein-Telefonhörer" und 2. Beide sind scheinbar von Foxy angetan. Die einzige scheinbare Gemeinsamkeit, die die Drei wirklich gemeinsam haben btw.